<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ce qui est arrivé? by Evergade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295046">Ce qui est arrivé?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade'>Evergade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Mention of non-con sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qui s'est passé ? Grogna Hiccup. Frost. Voilà ce qui s'est passé !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ce qui est arrivé?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Attends, tu es où ? Demanda Astrid</p><p>-À l’hôpital général. J'ai pris des médocs, il faudrait que tu viennes me chercher.</p><p>La blonde soupira et attrapa ses clés de voiture.</p><p>Arrivée à l’hôpital général de Berk, elle trouva son meilleur ami allongé dans un lit, la tête bandée, un bras dans le plâtre et la bosse absente sous le drap blanc lui indiqua qu'il avait perdu sa prothèse de jambe dans le processus.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?</p><p>-Ce qui s'est passé ? Grogna Hiccup. Frost. Voilà ce qui s'est passé !</p><p>-Il t'a fait quoi, cette fois ?</p><p>-Apparemment, il y a quelqu'un et je te jure que cette fois, c'est pas moi, lui a fouillé son casier. Et il avait une photo qu'on lui a prise et qu'on a déchiré. Alors, va savoir pourquoi, il est persuadé que c'est moi et…</p><p>-Sérieux, ça t'étonne ? Vous passez votre vie à vous faire des crasses !</p><p>-Ouais, mais cette fois, c'était pas moi ! Bref. Ce sale con a voulu se venger et j'étais en haut des escaliers du troisième étage quand il m'est arrivé dessus en gueulant et m'a poussé.</p><p>-Il t'a poussé ?</p><p>-Ouais ! Un vrai taré, ce mec ! Et j'ai atterri au rez-de-chaussée, avec une commotion cérébrale, un bras cassé et ma prothèse foutue.</p><p>-Tu vas faire comment, alors ?</p><p>-Mon oncle est passé, il me l'a prise pour la réparer, il me la rend demain.</p><p>-Et ton père ?</p><p>-Toujours en voyage. Faut que je rentre à l'internat avant 20 h et que je ne dorme pas, au cas où la commotion s’aggraverait.</p><p>-Tu crois que tu y arriveras ?</p><p>-Ouais. J'me calerais sur mon devoir de méca, ça devrait le faire.</p><p>-Faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un pour te tenir éveillé au cas où.</p><p>-Oui, mais il y a personne de disponible. Varek dort chez Ingrid, Rustik passa la soirée avec Dagur, et les jumeaux… 'Sont bien capables de tout faire pour que je dorme.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, mais avec Eret, on a des projets...</p><p>-T'inquiète, ça ira.</p><p>-Ouais… Bon, je te ramène ?</p><p>Hiccup signa une décharge, prit ses boîtes de médicaments et sortit de l’hôpital. Il rentra à l'interna où il donna son justificatif de l’hôpital qui ne l’empêchait malheureusement pas de suivre les cours le lendemain. Astrid le laissa dans sa chambre et promit de l'appeler toutes les heures.</p><p>Il s'installa à son bureau posant ses béquilles sur le côté et attaqua son devoir de mécanique. Il l'avait presque terminé, quand on frappa à la porte. Il regarda le réveil qui affichait dix heures et demie et grogna qu'il arrivait. Avec une adresse due à la pratique, il rattrapa ses béquilles et alla ouvrir. Il ne vit personne et baissa les yeux jusqu'à tomber sur la chevelure blanche de Frost.</p><p>-Dégage.</p><p>Il voulut fermer la porte mais l'argenté la bloqua.</p><p>-Ça me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. Mais faut que je te présente officiellement mes excuses. Ordre du principal.</p><p>-T'as qu'à lui dire que c'est fait.</p><p>Hiccup voulut refermer mais Frost l'en empêcha.</p><p>-Quoi encore ? Grogna le mécanicien.</p><p>Les yeux de Jack se baissèrent vers l'espace vide où il devait y avoir sa jambe.</p><p>-C'est… C'est à cause de moi… Si…</p><p>-Ça ? J'ai eu un accident quand j'étais jeune. Non, par contre, la commotion, cérébrale, le bras cassé et ma prothèse pétée, c'est toi.</p><p>Frost perdit son air coupable et fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Tu l'as cherché, aussi !</p><p>-C'était pas moi !</p><p>-Menteur !</p><p>Hiccup avait beau faire 2m10 et Frost un misérable 1m65, ça ne l’empêchait pas de pousser le mécanicien au sol. Il rentra dans la chambre et referma la porte d'un revers de main violant.</p><p>-T'aurait pu toucher à tout sauf à ça !</p><p>-Frost…</p><p>-Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu la déchires ? Putain, t'aurais pas juste pu t'en prendre à moi ?</p><p>-J'y suis pour rien !</p><p>-C'est ça ! Tu t'escrimes à me pourrir la vie depuis trois ans, et cette fois, c'est pas toi ? Tu te fous de moi ?</p><p>-Mais merde, tu vas pas me faire chier, en plus ? Pour une photo ?</p><p>-C'était celle de ma famille et j'en ai qu'une ! Hurla l'argenté.</p><p>Ça calma la colère qui montait en Hiccup.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-C'était la seule photo de ma famille que j'avais.</p><p>-Et… Tu peux pas en prendre une autre ? Demanda le brun en se relevant.</p><p>Frost détourna les yeux et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.</p><p>-'Sont morts.</p><p>-Euh… J'en savais rien…</p><p>-Il y a eu un incendie… Et il est pas resté grand-chose.</p><p>-Et… Tu n'as pas de famille…</p><p>Frost secoua la tête.</p><p>-Mes parents étaient enfants uniques et mes grands-parents sont morts il y a longtemps.</p><p>-T'es orphelin ?</p><p>-Ouais.</p><p>Hiccup s'assit sur le lit.</p><p>-Écoutes, je sais que c'est pas l'amour fou entre toi et moi, mais j'ai pas touché ta photo. J'te jure que c'est pas moi.</p><p>-C'est ça.</p><p>-Non, je te jure.</p><p>Il attrapa le cadre au bord de son lit et lui tendit. Frost regarda la photo.</p><p>-C'est qui ?</p><p>-Mes parents. Mon père est garde du corps dans une boîte et bouge beaucoup. Et ma mère… Elle nous a quittés il y a longtemps.</p><p>Frost sembla moins en colère.</p><p>-C'est vrai ?</p><p>-Oui. Et même si j'avoue que je pourrais ouvrir ton casier facilement, jamais je m'en serais pris à cette photo. Parce que je sais bien que des fois, c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste.</p><p>Frost s'assit à côté de lui alors qu'Hiccup reposait le cadre.</p><p>-C'est qui alors ?</p><p>-J'en sais rien. Mais je te promets que je vais le trouver.</p><p>-Pourquoi ? Si c'est parce que je te fais pitié…</p><p>-Non, c'est une vengeance personnelle. C'est à cause de lui si j'ai fini en bas et… Il y a des choses qui se font pas.</p><p>Frost sortit des petits bouts de papiers avec l'air le plus malheureux du monde.</p><p>-Il ne me reste plus grand-chose de ma famille à part cette photo. J'ai un collier qui a appartenu à ma sœur et un bâton de berger qui a appartenu à mon grand-père et un peu de fric… Cette photo, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas oublier leur visages. J'ai déjà oublié leurs voix…</p><p>-Ça fait combien de temps ?</p><p>-Presque dix ans.</p><p>-T'as trouvé une famille d’accueil, ou…</p><p>-Non, je suis en foyer. Ce sont eux qui m'ont inscrit ici.</p><p>-J'te promets qu'on va le retrouver.</p><p>Frost ne répondit pas et changea de sujet.</p><p>-Comment on en est arrivé là ?</p><p>-Comment ça ?</p><p>-Nous deux. À se faire la guerre. Comment on en est arrivé là ?</p><p>Hiccup fouilla sa mémoire, mais impossible de se rappeler. Ils s'étaient fait tellement de crasses mutuellement qu'Hiccup pouvait avoir commencé comme ça pouvait être Jack.</p><p>-J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé.</p><p>-J'ai toujours cru que c'était parce que tu n'aimes pas les gens comme moi.</p><p>-Les gens comme toi ? Genre les émos intello qui trouvent tout le monde stupide ?</p><p>-J'ai jamais dit ça !</p><p>-Arrêtes, ça se voit sur ton visage que tu trouves tout le monde chiant.</p><p>-C'est différent, je…</p><p>Frost soupira.</p><p>-Les gens m'énervent. Ils sont là, à parler de leurs problèmes insignifiants. Enfin, l'autre fois, Elsa et Tatiana se disputaient du maquillage. Il y a tellement plus important dans la vie.</p><p>Hiccup soupira et sourit, compréhensif.</p><p>-Je comprends. C'est vrai que des fois, ils se battent pour n'importe quoi… Mais j'imagine que c'est ça, l'adolescence. S'éclater une dernière fois avant de devenir un adulte chiant. Quoi qu'il en soit, non, je m'en moque. Regarde Pitch aussi est émo et arrogant. Et je ne l'emmerde pas. Varek et un intello aussi, et c'est mon meilleur ami. Donc au final…</p><p>-Non, je pensais plutôt… Les gays.</p><p>Ça arrêta Hiccup dans sa tirade.</p><p>-Tu es gay ?</p><p>-Tu ne le savais pas ?</p><p>-Non…</p><p>-J'étais persuadé que c'est pour ça que tu m'emmerdais, dit Frost d'une voix éteinte.</p><p>-Non… Je sais plus comment ça a commencé, mais c'est pas à cause de ça. Je suis bi, alors je ne t’emmerderais pas pour quelque chose que je fais déjà.</p><p>-Tu es bi ?</p><p>-Oui. Je croyais que tout le monde le savait pourtant.</p><p>-On ne dirait pas, tu as l'air tellement… Viril…</p><p>-L'un empêche pas l'autre. Regarde Elsa, elle aime les filles et elle ressemble pas à un mec.</p><p>-Non, non on ne peut pas dire ça.</p><p>Frost le regarda, surpris.</p><p>-Mais pourquoi on se déteste, alors ?</p><p>Hiccup haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Aucune idée.</p><p>-Hum… Moi non plus, dit Frost en reportant son regard sur la photo en petit morceau.</p><p>Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Hiccup attrapa son portable.</p><p>-Oui, Astrid. Non, je ne suis pas mort… Non, je n'ai pas dormi… Attends, je rêve ou vous êtes entrain de… Arg, la prochaine fois, appelle cinq minutes avant ! C'est ça…</p><p>Hiccup raccrocha et jeta son portable sur son lit comme si c'était un objet radioactif.</p><p>-Un problème ? Demanda l'argenté.</p><p>-Non, c'est Astrid qui m'a appelé pour voir si je ne dormais pas. Mais elle était entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec son mec… Enfin, ils commençaient. Arg, c'est dégueulasse…</p><p>-Pourquoi tu ne dois pas dormir ?</p><p>-À cause de la commotion. Elle doit m’appeler toute la nuit pour être sûr que je ne m'endorme pas.</p><p>-Tu veux que je reste ?</p><p>-Tu voudrais ?</p><p>-Beh… Si on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi on se déteste, on pourrait faire une trêve. Et j'te dois bien ça, après t'avoir poussé dans les escaliers…</p><p>-Ouais… J'avoue que t'as de la force pour un gringalet.</p><p> </p><p>Et ils discutèrent toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Gueulfor son oncle, passa prendre Hiccup pour lui rendre sa prothèse et l'amener à l’hôpital pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il revint en cours à 10 h, sans bandage autour de la tête ni béquille, seulement un bras cassé. Durant la nuit, Hiccup avait proposé à Jack de lui laisser sa photo pour qu'il la répare. L'argenté lui avait laissé pensant la récupérer le jour d'après. Mais il n'eut plus de nouvelle d'Hiccup et commença à s'inquiéter. Puis le vendredi après-midi, il reçut un mot dans son casier.</p><p>
  <em> ''J'ai réparé ta photo et j'ai un p'tit cadeau pour toi. Ce soir, pendant la fête de l'interna,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> rejoins-moi à l'atelier et n'en parles à personne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> H''</em>
</p><p>Jack ne dit rien et alla en cours comme si de rien n'était alors que des dizaines de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Puis le soir, lorsqu'il entendit la musique démarrer et les gens faire la fête, il descendit discrètement à l'atelier. Hiccup s'y trouvait, visiblement plongé dans quelque chose et Jack toussa pour faire valoir sa présence. Hiccup leva le nez et lui sourit.</p><p>-Ça y est, t'es là.</p><p>-Euh, oui… Et je voudrais bien récupérer ma photo…</p><p>-Ouais. Mais d'abord, faut que je te montre un truc.</p><p>Sans demander son reste, il l'attrapa par la main et ils sortirent de l'atelier. Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent au niveau des casiers.</p><p>-Je me suis dit que tu voudrais l'honneur.</p><p>Hiccup lui tendit un petit boîtier.</p><p>-C'est quoi ?</p><p>-Ta vengeance. J'ai remis la main sur celui qui se vantait d'avoir détruit ta photo.</p><p>-Et c'est qui ? Grogna Jack.</p><p>-Appuie sur le bouton et tu verras la tête qu'il fera demain quand il verra son casier.</p><p>Jack haussa un sourcil et pressa le bouton, sans beaucoup d'état d’âme. Parce qu'après tout, il avait détruit sa photo. Une petite explosion se fit entendre avant que le casier ne s'ouvre en feu.</p><p>-T'as… T'as fait quoi ?</p><p>-C'est les jumeaux Thorston qui m'ont donné l'idée.</p><p>-C'est le casier de qui ?</p><p>-Tu verras demain. En attendant…</p><p>Une feuille enflammée descendit au sol et Hiccup passa son bras autour de ses épaules.</p><p>-Profites.</p><p>Soudainement, l'alarme incendie raisonna et Hiccup jura.</p><p>-Je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?</p><p>-On a grosso merdo vingt seconde avant que les pions ne rappliquent. On s'casse.</p><p>Il lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir dans le couloir. Quand des voix leur parvinrent, Hiccup s’arrêta et Jack continua sans faire attention. Hiccup le tira à lui et passa son bras cassé dans son dos pour le maintenir conte lui. Il l’entraîna dans un placard vide et referma la porte juste à temps avant que les surveillants ne débarquent.</p><p>-'Tain, y'a un casier qu'a pris feu.</p><p>-Encore un p'tit génie qu'a voulu planquer un joint.</p><p>Jack était casé entre la porte et Hiccup qui avait l'oreille collée à la porte. Mais Jack se fichait de ça, Il était collé contre le large torse du mécanicien, ayant le loisir de sentir ses muscles sous son T-Shirt. Ses yeux arrivaient à hauteur de son cou et même avec le peu de lumière qu'ils avaient du néon Exit qui filtrait à travers le grillage de la fenêtre de la porte, il arrivait à distinguer la pomme d'Adam du mécanicien qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, l'hypnotisant. L'odeur de sciure, de métal et de transpiration qui se dégageait de son complice l'enivrait. Probablement pour entendre mieux, Hiccup se serra davantage contre la porte et contre Jack par la même occasion, et sans pourvoir s'en empêcher, l'argenté se sentit réagir. Fort heureusement, visiblement, Hiccup était trop préoccupé pour remarquer que l'intello durcissait contre sa cuisse.</p><p>-Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller…</p><p>-Ah-Ahoui ?</p><p>-Ouais. On y va… Maintenant.</p><p>Hiccup ouvrit la porte et lui reprit la main avant de se remettre à courir vers l'atelier. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteint, Hiccup le poussa à l’intérieur et referma la porte. À l’abri, il s'appuya contre la porte et rigola.</p><p>-C'était moins une…</p><p>-Ouais, fit Jack, encore un peu mal à l'aise.</p><p>-Bon, demain, 8 h devant son casier. Tu auras une jolie surprise.</p><p>-Ouais.</p><p>-En parlant de surprise…</p><p>Hiccup s'avança vers les casiers métalliques alignés au fond et en ouvrit un. Il récupéra quelque chose à l’intérieur et le tendit à jack.</p><p>-Tiens. Je l'ai réparé comme j'ai pu.</p><p>Jack admirait sa photo presque comme neuve.</p><p>-Co-Comment t'as fait ?</p><p>-J'ai scotché les morceaux sur la face arrière pour ne pas qu'ils bougent pas et je l'ai mis entre deux plaques de PVC transparentes renforcées. J'ai soudé les deux parties et elle ne devrait pas bouger. Faudrait vraiment en vouloir pour la casser. Faudrait minimum passer dessus en voiture…</p><p>-M… Merci… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…</p><p>-Et, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi.</p><p>Hiccup attrapa une chose rectangulaire recouverte d'un drap posé à côté d'un bureau.</p><p>-J'ai fait ça, au cas où ta photo serait encore déchirée. Je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais.</p><p>Il lui tendit et Jack rangea sa photo avant de prendre ce que lui tendait Hiccup. Il retira le drap et arrêta de respirer.</p><p>-C'est surtout pour ça que j'en avais besoin aussi longtemps.</p><p>Hiccup avait peint sa photo. Sur une toile d'un mètre sur deux, il avait reproduit sa photo à l'identique à la peinture.</p><p>-C'est… Je ne savais pas que tu peignais…</p><p>Le mécanicien se gratta la nuque, gêné.</p><p>-C'est pas vraiment… C'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tout le monde sait. Pendant la rééducation de ma jambe, j'ai eut pas mal de temps libre…</p><p>-C'est… C'est…</p><p>Incapable de trouver les mots, Jack mit une main devant sa bouche et se mit à pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête et posa la peinture avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Il fut poussé contre un torse puissant et une large main lui caressa le dos.</p><p>-Là, là, ça va aller…</p><p>-J'chuis désolé… Je ne sais pas c'qui m'prends…</p><p>-Ça va aller. C'est pas grave on est juste tous les deux. Ça va aller…</p><p>Jack pleura de plus belle et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun qui le serra davantage. Il pleura un peu encore et s'écarta lorsqu'il se calma.</p><p>-Désolé, fit-il en reniflant.</p><p>Hiccup posa son front contre le sien et lui caressa la joue du pouce.</p><p>-C'est pas grave, c'est normal.</p><p>Jack eut un sourire triste.</p><p>-Merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment…</p><p>-C'est rien, fit Hiccup. Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais que cette photo… Moi j'ai plein de photo de ma mère, alors je trouvais normal que tu aies quelque chose aussi.</p><p>Jack lui sourit en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois et Hiccup lui rendit son sourire. Puis il s'approcha de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jack ne répondit pas, un peu choqué, parce que même s'il trouvait Hiccup attirant, il ne voulait pas gâcher le début de leur amitié.</p><p>-Excuses-moi, fit Hiccup. J'aurais pas dû.</p><p>-Je… Je comprends pas…</p><p>-J't'aime bien, lâcha le mécano. Depuis qu'on a fait la trêve toi et moi, je te découvre sous un nouvel angle, et je… Je veux pas que tu penses que je profite de toi, parce que c'est pas le cas. Mais je…</p><p>Il soupira en posant son front contre le sien.</p><p>-J'crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi.</p><p>-Hiccup… Soupira Jack.</p><p>-Je sais, c'est débile.</p><p>-C'est pas ça, c'est juste… Je ne t'aime pas. Enfin… Je t'aime bien et je suis content qu'on soit pote mais… Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aimer. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d’être amoureux et je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie parce que… Y'a toujours un moment où l'un de nous va partir et… Je ne suis pas très doué pour supporter de perdre les gens que j'aime… Et… Même si je te trouve sexy, je ne suis pas sûr que…</p><p>Il soupira, incapable d'en dire plus et Hiccup poursuivit.</p><p>-Jack toutes les relations ne se terminent pas mal. Regarde, je suis sorti avec Astrid, et on est encore amis. Et même si… On décide d'essayer toi et moi, et que ça marche pas, on restera ami.</p><p>-Comment tu peux en être sûr?</p><p>-Beh… À moins que tu ne me fasses un gros coup de pute, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne reste pas ami. J'ai ce pote, Dagur, qu'est un peu dérangé et… Souvent, on s'est battu parce qu'on était pas d'accord, il a essayé de me noyer et de couper une patte à mon chat. Mais on est quand même devenu pote.</p><p>-T'es pote avec un mec qu'a essayé de tuer ton chat ?</p><p>-Non, ouais… C'est une longue histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en faut beaucoup pour que je déteste quelqu'un…</p><p>Jack se frotta les bras comme s'il avait soudainement froid.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas…</p><p>-Laisse-moi une chance, supplia Hiccup. J'te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas.</p><p>Jack le regarda et se laissa fondre par l'espoir dans les yeux couleurs de foret.</p><p>-Ouais… Mais si je te confie mon cœur…</p><p>Hiccup le serra contre lui et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte chaleureuse.</p><p>-Je te jure de le traiter comme la chose la plus fragile du monde.</p><p>Jack succomba à la promesse d'un avenir affectueux et se laissa embrasser.</p><p> </p><p>Il ignora comment ils avaient atteint la chambre du mécanicien, mais il cessa de s’inquiéter quand il sentit le lit sous son dos. Hiccup ne cessait de l'embrasser, mettant toujours plus d'ardeur et de passion. Jack se laissa enlever son T-shirt sans résistance. Depuis dix ans qu'il était orphelin, les contacts humains se faisaient rares. Les assistantes sociales ne le touchaient que si nécessaire et les trois fois où il avait couché avec des garçons, ça n'avait pas été aussi chaleureux. Mais ce soir-là alors qu'Hiccup ne cessait de le toucher, de le caresser, de coller son corps au sien, il réalisa à quel point il était affamé de contacts humains. À quel point le fait de ne jamais toucher personne avait laissé en lui un froid que visiblement, Hiccup se faisait une joie de comblé. Il gémissait à chaque caresse, tremblait d'anticipation sous le toucher visiblement expert du mécanicien.</p><p>-Eh bien, fit le brun en ricanant contre son torse. On dirait que quelqu'un est impatient.</p><p>-La ferme...Ça <em>ah</em> fait longtemps…</p><p>-Combien ?</p><p>-Dix <em>oh</em> dix ans...</p><p>Ça arrêta Hiccup qui leva la tête.</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Ça fait dix ans que t'as couché avec personne ?</p><p>-Hein ? Non ! Ça fait… Chais plus la dernière fois, c'était au nouvel an.</p><p>-Mais alors pourquoi…</p><p>Puis Hiccup percuta.</p><p>-Ça fait dix ans que personne ne t'a touché ?</p><p>-Les assistantes sociales ne sont pas les plus chaleureuses.</p><p>-Alors c'est pour ça…</p><p>Il passa une main sur le torse de l'argenté qui se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de gémir.</p><p>-...que tu réagis à chaque contact.</p><p>-Ouais, j'ai… J'ai pas l'habitude.</p><p>Hiccup lui fit un sourire carnassier.</p><p>-Je sens que je vais adorer te manger tout cru.</p><p>Jack ne dit rien et se laissa embrasser malgré le malaise qui le gagnait. Il était recouvert de la large carrure du mécanicien et il se sentit bientôt piégé. Il sentait les mains de son amant lui ouvrir son pantalon et glisser à l’intérieur de son boxer. Il manqua de respirer quand il sentit sa virilité se faire engloutir et compris qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire à Hiccup quand celui-ci inséra un doigt dans son intimité pour le préparer.</p><p>-T'ain, c'que j'ai envie de toi, bébé… Dit le brun.</p><p>Jack abandonna. Si Hiccup voulait lui donner de l'amour, il ne devait pas l'arrêter. S'il le faisait, Hiccup l'abandonnait et il n'aurait plus le droit à ses contacts qu'il avait tant aimés. Ou pire encore, il se passerait ce qui s'était passé au premier de l'an, et Hiccup continuait malgré que lui ne veuille pas.</p><p>Alors il ne dit rien et se laissa faire quand Hiccup le retourna sur le ventre et cacha son visage quand son amant le pénétra. Il avait perdu toute excitation, se contentant d'essayer de donner le maximum de son plaisir à son amant. Le mécanicien semblait tellement prit dans son plaisir qu'il ne remarqua pas que Jack n'en prenait aucun.</p><p>-Putain, c'que t'es bon bébé, tu m'aspires tout entier. T'es tellement étroit bébé, murmura le mécanicien.</p><p>Jack ne dit rien, cachant ses larmes dans le matelas. Hiccup caressa ses flans tout en continuant ses vas et viens brutaux et il se pencha vers lui. Il embrassa sa nuque offerte et quand il chercha sa bouche, Jack gardait la tête enfoncée dans le matelas. Le brun glissa sa main à son membre pour le caresser et constata avec étonnement qu'il était devenu mou. Hiccup redescendit un peu de son plaisir et ralentit la cadence. Il lui caressa le dos affectueusement.</p><p>-Eh, bébé, regarde moi… Demanda-t-il doucement.</p><p>Jack garda la tête obstinément enfoncée et Hiccup s'arrêta pour de bon. Il sortit de son amant et se pencha vers lui. Jack murmura :</p><p>-Non, continues.</p><p>Hiccup lui caressa le dos gentiment.</p><p>-Jack, regarde-moi, demanda-t-il plus fermement.</p><p>Jack s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs et quand Hiccup lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le retourner, l'argenté enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ses sanglots furent parfaitement audibles et Hiccup s'inquiéta.</p><p>-Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?</p><p>-J'chuis désolé… Continues…</p><p>-Non… Dis-moi ce qui t’arrive…</p><p>-J'chuis désolé… Je suis entrain de tout gâcher.</p><p>Hiccup lui caressa le dos en essayant de comprendre.</p><p>-Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?</p><p>Jack secoua la tête négativement. Hiccup chercha une raison possible et il observa son amant. Quand il tomba sur son membre mou, il réalisa.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ?</p><p>Jack hocha la tête dans le coussin.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ce soir ?</p><p>Jack resta immobile puis doucement, il secoua la tête. Hiccup se retint de soupirer. Il s'allongea contre lui et lui caressa l'épaule affectueusement.</p><p>-Bébé, si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, on attendra quand tu seras prêt.</p><p>Doucement, Jack se retourna vers lui et le fait de le voir avec les larmes aux yeux brisa le cœur du mécano.</p><p>-C'est vrai ?</p><p>Hiccup lui sourit affectueusement et lui caressa l'épaule.</p><p>-Bien sûr. Si tu veux qu'on attende, ça me va. Mais dis-le-moi et ne te forces plus, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal.</p><p>Jack hocha la tête et se retourna vers lui. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et Hiccup l'entoura de ses bras. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et Jack se serra davantage contre lui.</p><p>Ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre un instant quand Jack releva la tête.</p><p>-Hey…</p><p>-Hum ?</p><p>-Tu es… Tu es encore dur. Tu veux que je te suce où…</p><p>Hiccup sourit en lui caressant le visage et bien que voir sa magnifique petite bouche autour de son membre l'emplissait d'excitation, Hiccup répondit :</p><p>-Ne te force pas, bébé. Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. C'est pas la première fois que j'ai la trique sans pouvoir me branler.</p><p>Jack se redressa et se pencha vers sa virilité.</p><p>-Bébé, c'est pas… <em>Oh putain</em>…</p><p>Jack avait avalé son membre et s'appliquait à y faire de lent va-et-viens.</p><p>-Bébé, si tu veux pas… <em>O</em><em>oh putain</em> <em>oui</em>… C'est pas… <em>Oh putain comme ça</em>… C'est pas grave. <em>Ah</em>…</p><p>Jack se mit à le sucer avec plus d'ardeur, réduisant Hiccup à un tas de chair brûlante et gémissante sans aucune pudeur. Et alors qu'il se sentait venir, Hiccup l'arrêta, cherchant son souffle, il dit</p><p>-Je veux qu'on vienne ensemble.</p><p>Il s'assit et fit signe à son amant de s'approcher et le gratifia d'un baiser langoureux. Il glissa sa main sur la virilité réveillée de l'argenté qui n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il bandait. Par automatisme, Jack se retourna dos à lui et se mit à quatre pattes. Mais Hiccup lui attrapa gentiment le bas.</p><p>-Non, bébé.</p><p>-Mais je croyais…</p><p>-J'avoue que j'adore cette position, mais je veux te voir. Et je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise.</p><p>Hiccup s'installa contre le mur.</p><p>-C'est toi qui vas me chevaucher, d'accord ? Dès que t'es pas bien tu t'arrêtes, okay ? C'est toi qui choisis comment tu veux. Tu choisis tout. Et si t'es toujours pas bien, on arrête tout et… J'chais pas, on n'aura qu'à se faire un 69, d'accord ?</p><p>Jack hocha la tête et Hiccup l'embrassa.</p><p>-Je ne veux pas prendre de plaisir si t'en prends pas, okay ?</p><p>Jack hocha la tête, résigné. Aucuns de ses précédents amants n'avaient fait cas de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là, Hiccup voulait visiblement qu'il ressente autant de plaisirs que lui.</p><p>Lentement, il s’empala sur la virilité du brun en s’accrochant à ses épaules.</p><p>-C'est ça, bébé, doucement...</p><p>À son rythme, il entama de lent va et viens mais Hiccup constata rapidement que l’érection de l'intello diminuait et il l'arrêta.</p><p>-Bébé, tu te fais pas plaisir...</p><p>-Si…</p><p>-Non, t'es plus entrain de bander.</p><p>-Et alors ? Fit Jack qui ne comprenait pas.</p><p>-Et al… T'as couché avec combien de gars, avant moi ?</p><p>-Trois, pourquoi ?</p><p>-Et t'as déjà joui quand vous faisiez l'amour ?</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>-Quand il était à l’intérieur de toi ?</p><p>-… Non.</p><p>Hiccup soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Il comprenait mieux.</p><p>-Il y en a pas un qui t'as fait jouir…</p><p>-Si… Enfin pas comme ça, mais… Quand un gars est en moi, c'est pour son plaisir à lui, pas le mien.</p><p>-Non, bébé, c'est pour vous deux.</p><p>-Je comprends pas.</p><p>-Attends.</p><p>Il lui attrapa les hanches et le fit aller et venir de différentes façons sur son membre et soudainement, Jack arqua le dos et lui attrapa les épaules. Hiccup lui embrassa la gorge et murmura :</p><p>-Tu vois ? C'est pour ça qu'on fait l'amour à deux, bébé…</p><p>-C'est… C'est quoi ?</p><p>-C'est ce qui te fera jouir ce soir.</p><p>Hiccup reprit ses vas-et-viens doucement, mais très vite, Jack accéléra le rythme de lui-même. Le mécanicien le regarda faire avec fascination et désir et grogna de plaisir quand il vit que l'argenté bandait. Il l'attrapa et le masturba, obtenant des cris de plaisir et bien vite, Jack jouit avec force et Hiccup le suivit rapidement.</p><p>Vidé, Jack s'écroula contre lui.</p><p>-Ça va, bébé ?</p><p>Incapable de parler, Jack hocha la tête et Hiccup le pris contre lui. Il se redressa un peu et souleva Jack avant de l'allonger sur le lit en se retirant. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de poser sa tête contre son torse et d'enlacer son amant.</p><p>-J'te gêne pas ?</p><p>-Non, fit Jack en secouant la tête, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Non, ça va…</p><p>-Bien. J't'aime bébé.</p><p>Jack ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Devait-il répondre ? Devait-il dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? L'aimait-il seulement ?</p><p>Hiccup ronfla un peu et Jack fut soulagé parce qu'il n'avait pas à répondre. Il se laissa bien vite emporter par le sommeil.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, un attroupement d’élèves se fit autour du casier brûlé. L'élève à qui il appartenait restait devant, incompréhensif, demanda en boucle ce qui s'était passé. Il regardait la foule pour espérer trouver une réponse quand il vit Jack et se jeta sur lui en le plaquant contre un autre casier.</p><p>-C'est toi qui as fait ça ?</p><p>Une grande main se posa sur l'épaule de l'élève et quand il vit qui c'était, il pâlit.</p><p>-Je suggère que tu lâches mon mec tout de suite.</p><p>-C'est… C'est ton copain ?</p><p>-Oui. Et je pense que si ton casier est dans cet état-là c'est peut-être que tu l'as un peu cherché, non ? Je veux dire, <em>j'ai</em> fini au rez-de-chaussé avec un bras cassé et une commotion cérébrale, après tout.</p><p>L'élève pâlit davantage, comprenant que s'il s'en prenait à Jack, Hiccup ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus. Il lâcha Jack et toussa pour se redonner contenance.</p><p>Hiccup attrapa la main de son amant.</p><p>-Ça va, bébé ?</p><p>Jack lui sourit et hocha la tête. L'élève baragouina quelque chose avant de s'enfuir et ils les regardèrent faire, satisfaits. Hiccup l'attira contre lui.</p><p>-Heureux ?</p><p>-Vengé. Merci.</p><p>-C'était un plaisir, bébé.</p><p>Jack sourit et se laissa embrasser.</p><p>Le message était clair. Jack Frost et Hiccup Haddock avaient arrêté leur guerre. Et quiconque s'en prenait à l'un subirait la colère de l'autre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>